


Harrowing life of superhero

by jajafilm



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man 1994
Genre: Gargoyles - Freeform, Mr. Abominable, anime 1994, spider-man speak with stone statue, stone statues, world sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Spider-Man (1994 anime) fanfiction, a comic book I didn't read, films I don't like.<br/>It is such my tribute to these heroes, who faced their fate and villains with a light irony and wit though they must cope with a number of problems and losses in their life, and even so, they don't cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harrowing life of superhero

#  Harrowing life of superhero

 

It was already chilly evening, wind blew, everything indicated that it will be quiet silent night, but even so, I was in the streets to ventilate my head. My double life started a piss me, and I desperately wondering when my world became a nightmare of the child in the form of black mucus from alien planets, mutants varying in different half-human half-animal creatures, mad scientists, villains cut out from the books of James Bond, vampires and other superheroes who were just in the grove as I am.

I landed on my usual spot next to my "friend" Mr. Abominable who I named him years ago, and looked at his beloved city. “So, any news?” I asked stone statues of the demon next to me and... nothing. Mr. Abominable stayed without speaking and moving in the same place. “Oh yeah, for me as well all the same. You know it, some psychopath will appears and for his crimes I am accused. The girl of my dreams invites me out on a date, to which I can't come, because just at that time I save someone's life and purifies my name. I close that bastard, I'm a hero, but she gets angry at me and find someone else,” I said, and looked back at Mr. Abominable and his face was contorted in a fearsome, dread-inspiring and disgusted grimace. “Yeah, I think so,” I shook my head. ”Well, I still have you, you always improve my mood and you are the only one who understands me and laughing at my jokes too, thanks, buddy.”

I patted the statue on the back and then I fired another net on the opposite wall, so I was prepared to complete my circle around the city. I firmly caught cobwebs, I bounced from the building, and when I did so, I have to say that no matter as how much I was pissed off at this life, just at that moment in flight, I was happy for a while.

 


End file.
